Brindis por un corazón roto
by Minako Sakurai
Summary: Después de muchos años él aceptó que ella nunca lo notó y no quedaba más que hacer un brindis por su corazón. Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Junio "¿Qué tan ebrios estamos?" del foro "Hazme el amor".
1. Capitulo 1: Te perdi sin tenerte

Se tambaleaba al caminar, pero eso no le preocupaba, su salud era lo que menos le importaba. Se sostenía de las paredes para no caer de rodillas, como hace tanto tiempo se había negado a hacerlo. Todo este tiempo estuvo a su lado, pero de nada había servido.

La conoció desde niña, compartieron clases durante esos años pero de un buen amigo nunca pasó, y luego las cosas empeoraron, porque habían quedado en grupos distintos. Era el último año que estarían en ese Instituto, sentía que aún había una última oportunidad, después de darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, decidió pedirle que fuera su novia.

—Hola, Higurashi

—Hola, Hojo ¿en qué grupo estás?

—en el C, pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Ah, es que Eri me acaba de decir que hoy va a ingresar un nuevo alumno y hay rumores de que estará en el grupo B y pensé que tú sabías algo al respecto.

Nada más eso le faltaba un nuevo alumno, al cual sin conocerlo, ella prestaba más atención que a él y este fue el inicio de todo este suplicio. Su proposición había pasado a segundo término, pues primero tenía que reunir toda la información acerca de ese fulano, debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles. La campana sonó en señal de que debían ingresar a sus aulas para tomar clases.

Por lo menos Hojo, estaba un poco tranquilo, pues los hermosos ojos de Kagome no habían visto al intruso. Las clases transcurrieron de forma normal hasta el descanso.

Los minutos parecían eternos hasta que la infeliz campana volvió a sonar.

Hojo caminaba hacia el salón de Kagome, pero paró en seco al observar lo que sucedía. La chica hecha una furia se dirigía hacia el final del pasillo, ignorando totalmente su presencia.

—¿Ahora qué le pasa a Higurashi, Eri?

—Pues veras Hojo, íbamos caminando cuando de pronto alguien empujo a Kagome y pues ya sabes cómo es ella de impulsiva.

El corazón de Hojo comenzó a latir más fuerte y un desdichado presentimiento lo hizo caminar, luego correr tras Kagome. La respiración le faltaba y su mirada se abrió a lo más que le permitían sus orbes. Higurashi caminaba al lado del nuevo estudiante e iban sumergidos en una amena charla, como si se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo.

Después de ese suceso, no encontraba oportunidad para acercarse a ella, pues ese imbécil del grupo B se le acercaba a todo momento y terminaba acaparándola, haciéndola para él cada vez más ajena. Sabía que ese era el fin, los ojos de la chica le anunciaban que ella estaba enamorada de ese extraño. Inuyasha Taisho, era el nombre de quien le arrebató todo, él había logrado en unos minutos, lo que Hojo no había conseguido en tantos años, eso le carcomía las entrañas y los celos afloraban, pero no podía hacer nada, sufrió haberla perdido sin siquiera haberle hecho saber sus deseos de hacerla su novia.

No paso siquiera mediodía antes de que Inuyasha, se le declarara a Higurashi, y ella al final había aceptado, ellos se veían bien juntos, eran una linda pareja, las chicas del instituto de cierta forma sentían un poco de envidia hacia Higurashi, pues si bien Taisho era un muchacho bien parecido, Hojo únicamente los observaba a lo lejos con un semblante lastimoso, cerraba sus puños y una ira casi infernal se apoderaba de sus ojos, si bien Inuyasha le había ganado la primera batalla, pero no la guerra, entre sus antepasados uno dejo ir al amor de su vida, pero él no sería igual a Akitoki, Hojo pelearía hasta el final por el corazón de Kagome.

Minutos antes de que la infeliz campana diera fin a ese amargo día, el Instituto completo ya sabía acerca de la nueva pareja y parecía que a cada minuto se hacían más populares.

Los chicos no podían creer que al fin un chico salía con ella, la chica más guapa, pero también la más distraída en cuando insinuaciones de citas.

Las amigas de Kagome la felicitaban, deseándoles lo mejor, sin embargo Eri veía tristemente a Hojo, pero si su amiga estaba feliz, ella también tenía que serlo.

—Kagome…

—Dime, Eri

—¿Nunca te diste cuenta, si le gustabas a alguien más antes de la llegada de Inuyasha?

—Pues la verdad, no, ya sabes que no soy muy observadora con los chicos, pero con Inuyasha fue distinto; sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cabello…todo de él me atrapo en unos segundos.

Las chicas lanzaban pequeñas risitas ante el sonrojo de Kagome, de verdad que esa chica es muy despistada, platicaron un poco más acerca de Inuyasha y otros chicos que las rondaban.

—Chicas, lamento la interrupción, pero me llevo a mi hermosa novia—Vaya que Inuyasha era un chico muy caballeroso, Higurashi lo abrazo fuertemente acomodándose en su pecho.

—Ay, Inu, eres tan lindo—una mirada soñadora se encontró con los penetrantes ojos ámbar.

Por cada día que pasaba Hojo, recuperaba las esperanzas de que al graduarse, volverían a estar juntos en otra escuela, pero mientras eso sucedía se le había ocurrido el plan perfecto para separarla del imbécil de Inuyasha, aliarse con Ayame tal vez no era buena idea, pero ella estaba destrozada por el rechazo de Koga y buscaba una forma de vengarse de Kagome.

Hojo y Ayame cerraron el trato, su plan se llevaría a cabo durante el descanso, para que la humillación fuera satisfactoria. Ambos observaban los ademanes de la pareja que por lo visto estaban enfrascados en tremenda discusión, y al fin Kagome le había colocado la cereza a este obscuro pastel al plantarle chico cachetadon a Inuyasha, este se alejaba furioso del lugar con la huella de la mano de su chica pintada en el rostro. Las risas a su paso eran pesadamente dolorosas, pero a él lo que más le dolía era la actitud de Kagome, no encontraba explicación lógica alguna.

Kagome lloraba desconsoladamente, lo cual representaba una oportunidad perfecta para Hojo, quien sin pensarlo dos veces tomaba el papel de paño de lágrimas.

—No, lo entiendo Hojo ¿por qué me lastima de esa manera?

—¿Qué pasó Higurashi?

—Un anónimo que dejaron en mi banca decía que Inuyasha invitó a Ayame al baile de graduación, porque según él, ella es mucho más linda y cuando se lo pregunte directamente lo negó, dijo que él no había hecho eso y que tampoco tenía una idea de quien había inventado semejante tontería.

—¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?, yo nunca centraría mi atención en otra chica, porque desde siempre me has gustado—mientras Hojo le decía esto acariciaba tiernamente su cabello.

Inuyasha regresaba en ese instante a ver si Kagome ya estaba un poco más tranquila y vio la situación. Su rabia comenzó a actuar por él.

—Sabandija, nadie le toca el cabello a mi chica—tomó a Hojo del cuello de su gakuran y lo alejó suficientemente de Kagome.

—Escúchame muy bien, porque que no pienso repetirlo, ¡Aléjate de mi novia!, sino lo haces me encargaré de molerte a golpes—terminado de decir esto arrojó a Hojo al suelo.

La cordura de Taisho, no era precisamente lo que se llamaría prudente, así que desabrochó su gakuran, se lo aventó a Kagome y le propinó unos cuantos golpes a su atrevido rival.

El problema se hizo más grande cuando Kagome intercedió por Hojo, pues Inuyasha estaba cegado por los celos, dejó su coraje visiblemente para Higurashi, al apretar fuertemente sus colmillos y se alejó del lugar dejando al chico en el suelo. Kagome no sabía de qué otra manera pedirle perdón a su amigo por la actitud tan agresiva de Inuyasha, así que decidió ir con él al baile de graduación.

A pesar de los golpes todo le estaba saliendo a Hojo a pedir de boca, pues había conseguido la atención de la chica, por su parte Inuyasha no pensaba con claridad así que en desquite invitó a Ayame al baile, la chica aprovecharía esta oportunidad para pagarle a Koga de la misma manera.

Durante el tiempo que faltaba para el fin de cursos Taisho y Higurashi se habían distanciado un poco, aunque todavía sentían algo el uno por el otro, pero su orgullo era más fuerte y ninguno de los dos daba tregua. Para Inuyasha era sumamente triste no tener a la chica cerca de él, no podía con eso ese sentimiento y buscó la manera de arreglar las cosas.

No fue fácil para él cancelarle la invitación a Ayame, pero esta finalmente aceptó y desistió de su venganza contra Kagome.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha, había comprado las rosas más hermosas que encontró y un libro, que sabia Higurashi moría por leer. Estaba indeciso pero al fin opto por dejarle un recado en su banca, junto con los demás obsequios.

_Kagome, perdóname por ser tan bestia, pero ¿sabes? nunca había conocido a una chica que me gustara tanto como tú y tengo miedo a perderte. _

_Inuyasha, Taisho_

La sorpresa de Higurashi, fue enorme al encontrar tan lindo detalle, y de inmediato pensó en la manera de cancelar su cita con Hojo.

Llegado el gran día, Hojo estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando recibió una llamada de Kagome disculpándose, pero no podría ir al baile con él porque Inuyasha, le dicho los motivos de su actitud y había le había pedido ser su pareja, después de que le diera el segundo botón de su gakuran. Hojo entendió y tiró su botón por la ventana. Desde ese día el sake comenzó a ser su única compañía.


	2. Capitulo 2: Brindis por un corazón roto

Leí una vez más el delicado papel que tenía entre las manos, bebí un trago más de Sake, la felicidad que soñé a su lado se había desvanecido como el vapor de agua. Arrugue el papel y lo arroje al suelo.

Lo maldije un millón de veces, maldije el día en que llegó a mi vida, a su vida, es cierto no podía hacer nada, ella había tomado su decisión desde que sus miradas se cruzaron, tuve la torpe esperanza de que tendiéndole a trampas a él, ella cada día se decepcionaría y terminaría alejándolo, pero no fue así, sino todo lo contrario, pareciera que ese amor se volvía más sólido.

Deje de verla varios años, y hoy tuve una llamada suya, mi corazón palpitaba de nuevo, pero que equivocado estaba, una sonrisa adornaba su angelical rostro, era aun más hermosa que antes, creí ciegamente que todas mis suplicas habían sido escuchadas y por fin te habías dado cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ti. No aparte mi vista de ningún movimiento tuyo.

—Toma, es para ti, Hojo

—Gracias, Kagome, pero dime ¿volveré a verte?

—Claro, tonto, espero verte el día indicado en la tarjeta, bueno ahora debo irme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

La vi alejarse y perderse entre la multitud, pagué la cuenta y salí del lugar, la alegría de ese momento no cabía en mi pecho, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos mi amor. Regresé a mi casa ante la inmensa emoción por leer la tarjeta que Kagome me había entregado.

Bebí un poco de sake para apaciguar los nervios y mi ansiedad, abrí delicadamente, la tarjeta, tomé la botella y comencé a beber a un más.

_Nuestro amor, nació como una flor silvestre; en el momento y lugar que menos esperamos, pero a partir de ese momento la cuidamos para que creciera, así como nuestro amor creció. _

_Por eso la Familia Taisho y la Familia Higurashi, tienen el honor de invitarlos a la unión de sus hijos: _

**Taisho Inuyasha y Higurashi Kagome**

_La ceremonia será llevada a cabo en el templo Higurashi, el día el 10 de Octubre del presente año a las 10:00 am, después le agradeceremos nos acompañen en la recepción. _

Al terminar de leer bebí aún más, quería perderme de la realidad que estaba asfixiándome, y así continúe bebiendo hasta que la obscuridad me envolvió.

Abrí pesadamente los ojos, todo a mí alrededor estaba hecho pedazos, no recordaba que había pasado, dirigí mi vista en todas las direcciones hasta que volví a toparme con esa maldita bola de papel marfil, entonces no era una pesadilla, Kagome se iba a casar con ese maldito, me incorporé como pude, busqué un calendario, mi mirada aterrorizada había descubierto que por la mañana se llevaría a cabo esa boda, comencé a beber de nuevo tratando de ahogar todas mis penas.

El sonido insistentemente del timbre de mi departamento me despertó.

—Eri, que sorpresa

—Deja los protocolos Hojo, y date prisa estamos retrasados para la boda, pero que semblante tan terrible tienes, pareciera que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.

—No es para menos Eri, tú sabes que desde siempre la he amado, creí que algún día seria yo quien la llevara al altar, pero no fui yo sino Taisho.

—Lo sé Hojo, pero en el corazón no se manda y apúrate o no llegaremos, somos sus amigos, aunque sea doloroso para ti y ella cuenta con nosotros.

Tomé otra botella de sake, la cual inmediatamente Eri me arrebató.

—Basta, ya, no querrás llegar borracho a la ceremonia y arruinarlo todo.

No por nada Eri ha sido mi amiga desde el jardín de niños, casi a empujones me metió a la regadera y la infame abrió la llave de agua fría.

Esa mujer reía a carcajadas mientras yo temblaba peor que gelatina, termine de arreglarme para ir a ver como entregaban a otro a la mujer que amaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hojo?

—Hasta la pregunta es necia Eri, podrías pasarme la botellita que tienes cerca.

—Con un demonio, estas a casi nada de ser considerado alcohólico y no dejas tu maldito vicio.

—Vamos es solamente para anestesiarme el corazón y aguantar el tiro de gracia.

—Como quieras, pero ahora vámonos que soy dama de honor y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde y además cargando a un borracho.

Kagome se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco que dejaba a la vista su fina y nívea piel, este se ceñía totalmente a su cuerpo, su sonrisa reflejaba una felicidad genuina, Inuyasha tomó suavemente su mano que en ese momento era dada por su abuelo, sus miradas se cruzaron y esa chispa mágica volvió a aparecer como años atrás, sin duda alguna ellos estaban destinados a permanecer el resto de sus vidas juntos.

La infame ceremonia se me hacía más y más dolorosa conforme avanzaba, el corazón me latía frenéticamente, y trago tras trago se hacía más soportable la idea de que Kagome nunca notó mis sentimientos, pero si la presencia de Inuyasha desde que puso un pie en el Instituto. Me contuve las ganas de impedir el maldito "Si, acepto", pero no quería que ella se enojase conmigo y me echara del lugar, únicamente mis lágrimas y el sabor del sake fueron testigos de mi dolor.

Después de la ceremonia, tenía que seguir tragándome mi derrota.

—Kagome, gracias por ser nuestra amiga durante tanto tiempo y hoy queremos hacer un brindis por tu felicidad, porque sabemos que a lado de Inuyasha siempre lo serás.

Las palabras de Eri, resonaron en lo más profundo de mi cerebro, como pude me paré sostuve la copa y la levante en señal de unirme al brindis.

—Sí, brindemos por la felicidad de esta linda pareja, brindemos porque este imbécil me arrebató a la mujer que siempre he amado desde niño, brindemos porque mi corazón está hecho polvo, ya ni siquiera hay pedazos, brindemos porque la ahora señora Taisho nunca se dio cuenta del gran amor que sentía por ella, pero si se dio cuenta de la existencia del gran Inuyasha, pero sobre todo brindemos por mi cobardía ante ella y brindemos porque Taisho supo ser más hombre que yo.

No pude contenerme más azote la copa sobre la mesa cubierta con un delicado mantel blanco, por la fuerza del impacto la copa se estrelló, dejando una gran mancha de vino.

—Hojo, vámonos has bebido bastante y has dicho cosas que no tuviste que haber dicho este día—La voz de Eri sonaba lastimosa y hacia grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

—Está bien vámonos, pero antes déjame hacer una última cosa.

Tambaleándome me acerque a los recién casados, quienes no parecían molestos por lo que había dicho.

—Señora Taisho, deseo de todo corazón que sea feliz hoy y siempre, a lado del hombre con el que hoy se casó espero que nunca se arrepienta de esta decisión, pero quiero sepa que yo estaré esperando por si el estúpido de su marido no sabe cómo hacer feliz a una mujer como usted. — Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, lanzándome una filosa y desafiante mirada

No esperaba respuesta alguna, así que me dirigí a Inuyasha.

—No la hagas sufrir, que valga la pena que ella siempre supo que el hombre que quería a su lado eras tú, que valga la pena que siempre fui invisible para sus ojos—le di unas palmadas a Inuyasha, quien me miró con lástima y me contestó.

—Y yo espero que algún día te des cuenta que así como tú siempre fuiste invisible para mi esposa, para ti también una persona fue invisible a lo largo de todos estos años, de verdad deseo que algún día te des cuenta que Eri, siempre estuvo ahí, frente a ti y tus ojos nunca la vieron.


End file.
